First Sight
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Kyle/Zoe. One shot! (light M rating)


**Hey there guys! I haven't written for AHS for some time. My summer was hellish and I went through a lot. I lost my spark. Until the new season came on and I saw it.**

**Needless to say, the spark has somewhat returned. Hopefully, I do Kyle/Zoe Justice. (it bugs me to no end that the new character names aren't listed yet!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Heartbeats In Sync**

The frat party of Tulane University buzzed with excitement as cheers from the brotherhood entering the building rung like bells in her ear. She walked shyly behind the rich socialite who sauntered in, immediately drawing whispers and stares of awe.

"That's Madison Montgomery..." a young blonde whispered to the unnamed girl next to her. Madison looked around, the dancing teens and college kids, sipping drinks and smoking weed, she smacked her lips propping her hands on her waist.

"Whats a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" her sultry tone held confidence. The young blonde girl eying her earlier approached Madison only.

"Follow me." that's when Zoe Benson was left alone, stewing awkwardly by the door way, her short black dress clung to her athletic figure, shyness lingering in the air. No one approached her. It was almost as if her true powers were invisibility rather then the curse she was given.

Hazel eyes weaved through the room, strobe lights bounced off faces, colors sploshed and exploded, making her dizzy. Unaware of one of the head brothers of the fraternity staring at her. Following her meek walk towards the fancy overly sophisticated ice sculpture.

He stood across from her. Watching her face blur through the frozen water. Making out the outlines of her jaw, plump lips, pale skin. His breaths caught in his throat as she locked eyes with him, he smirked at her sexily, pearly white teeth coming through hazy, dark eyes stood out black against the colors on the walls.

In an instant, his head jerked back, indicating she follow.

She did.

She walked where she thought the mystery guy was, peering into an empty room.

"Thought you were thirsty." came a seductive voice from behind her, spinning on her heels, hair splashing across her shoulders. Another smirk, and those big black eyes. She could feel the desire pooling under her dress.

"Is that your super power? Sensing dehydration?" she smiled back. He blushed.

"One of em. I'm Kyle." he extended his hand.

"Zoe Benson." she shook it. Both unable to deny the sparks running through there veins.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"You gonna use a line on me? Little cliché, don't you think?"

"My momma didn't raise a coward. I don't need lines."

"Aren't you charming." her voice was dark, it made him shiver.

"I know what I want." his eyes stared through her. He was closer now.

"I'm not easy." she pressed.

"Never said you were." his voice hushed seductively against her ear

"I won't sleep with you." her tone adamant.

"You don't have too."

"Persistent, aren't we?"

"Only when I see something worth going for." his lips only an inch from hers.

"I..." he crashed his lips on to hers. His long fingers digging against her dress covered flesh. They were against the wall, kissing languidly, exploring each others mouths, probing loosely, as if time slowed for just the two of them. Her fingers against his Letterman jacket. His hands on her lower back as they stared lustfully into hazel and jet black eyes.

"I need to go find Madison..." came Zoe's quiet voice as she kissed him once more. Heavy lidded eyes gazed at her.

"Will I see you again?" urgency laced his tone.

"Yes." came her sweet reply. Then she was gone, out of his sight. The faint scent of her perfume lingered in the air. His hands shoved deep within his pocket. Feeling his cellphone buzz with a new text message. The number unknown.

_'Do you believe in love at first sight?' ZB_

That was when Kyle Spencer swore he fell in love with Zoe Benson.

He just hadn't realized tragedy would strike within a few hours after their encounter.


End file.
